Renesme through the crazy teen years Rated MA
by Kristie xx
Summary: Renesme is growing up fast, she is hitting her teenage years and sending her father crazy willing to push his buttons. Just how far is she willing to go before it is to much


**I do not own these characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own twilight.**

Chapter One

Hmmm, what is Emmet going to do to me today, ? Today was my fifth birthday although I looked more like a thirteen year old due to my rapid growth from being half vampire and all still Aunty Alice liked to celebrate it as a kids birthday because she didn't want me to miss out on any childhood experiences than well normal children would get to have, even though my family is far from normal there is.

My family consisted of eight vampires, one werewolf and his pack and grandpa Charlie even though I don't see him so much anymore now that we have moved all the way to London and he is still in Forks, Washington.

Last year Emmet surprised us all including Alice which is quite hard because she is able to see the future. He ordered me an entire have a farm in your yard for a day. There was pigs, sheep, cows, horse. Which turned out into a complete mess because he didn't shut the enclosure that they were meant to be kept in properly and well lets just say that everything that Alice have done for my ended up in a sloshy brown pile of animal turd all around our yard. Esme was not impressed because the cows have completely destroyed her beautiful gardens. He was lucky that Jasper was able to calm Alice down because she was surely going to rip his head off.

I heard someone coming up the stairs, of course dad would have heard my thought and know that I was awake. Just then there was a light tapping at my door. "Nessie, dear everyone is down stairs for waiting for you to open your presents" Mum came into the room and sitting on the end of my bed stroking my hair. "Or Mum, five more minutes pretty please" I pulled the blanket over my head. Even though I didn't need as much sleep as a normal human, I still hated waking up in the morning. "Ness, you wouldn't want to make Alice wait now would you? Who knows what plans of hers she has made for you" Mum said pulling my blanket off my face. "Jacob is down stairs waiting for you aswell." Jacob, my Jacob the best friend I could ever ask for. He has been there for me since I can remember, anything I ever wanted if Alice and Rosalie didn't beat him to it he got it for me. I slowly rose from my bed grabbing my dressing gown and headed down stairs with my mums arm wrapped around my waist.

Once we got down stairs I looked at my beautiful family, I always felt like a bit of an outsider because they were the most beautiful thing on the planet and here I was somewhere in between human and vampire looking plain. Dad shifted uncomfortably, of course he would had heard my thoughts with him being a mind reader and all, kind of annoying I thought. He just smiled. "Nessie, it's time to open your presents YAY!" Alice came bouncing off the couch to wrapped her arms around me into a tight hugged. Once Rosalie managed to get Alice off me the rest of my family wished me happy birthday. Then my Jacob gave me the tightest hug, he was lucky I had enought vampire in me otherwise it probably would have killed me. "Ok dog, I don't think she wants to smell like a wet dog for the rest of the day, it's time to open your presents Ness." Rosalie glared at Jacob but the moment she turned to me her face was full of a wide smile. She still isn't to keen of having Jacob around or I should say in hers terms "Mut"or "Wet Dog".

Alice passed me a small boxed wrapped in blue, this has to be from my mum. As Alice shook her head at mum. Not matter how many times Alice had tried to make mum wear dresses and skirts she always ended up walking out in a pair of jeans and a cotton shirt everyday. It was kind of amusing hearing Alice grind her teeth. Dad just laughed and always told Alice not matter what Bella wears she is always going to be beautiful, which Alice just always rolled her eyes. Mum and Alice were really close but, Alice meant as much to mum as what Dad and I did. I slowly opened the box looking at all their faces, dads eyes were just about popping out of his head from excitement. In the box there was a key, that's strange what were they going to let me have my own key for the house? "No Renesme the key goes into something that is waiting for you outside." Dad said shaking his head with laughter. I ran outside at my inhuman speed there parked out front was my very own porche, it was deep blue, my dad's favourite colour on my mum. "Oh my goodness is this mine, this is mine your getting me a car for my birthday, Oh I love you guys" I ran back to mum and dad giving them the biggest hug showing them my thoughts as to how happy and excited I was at this moment. "Yes we are giving you a car, but.." Great but, let me guess your have to be in the car when I drive. I thought to my dad. "Yes at the moment until you have had enough driving experience. "What about Jacob, can I drive with him?" Jacob who was practically drooling over my car turned to look at my dad with pleading eyes. Dads jaw tightened and his fist clenched shut, he breathed heavily. "On once condition, we can follow you in our car." Great just what I needed parental supervision. "Fine, I will take what I can get." I sighed turning around looking at my car.

Later that day just after I had finished eating the wonderful lunch that Esme had cooked for Jacob and myself, Alice came flying into the room. "Nessie I think we might need to do some shopping. You may only be five but you are maturing into a young teenager. I think we need to get you measured up and have some bras made for you." Alice said walking over to stand at the counter infront of me. Jacob just fell off his chair, my face was redder that a stop sign. What!!! Bras I don't need them, Nope no way am I taking my top off to get some to tell me how big my chest is. I looked to my mum with pleading eyes, trying to tell her not to make me do this. "Nessie, sorry but I think that is a good idea your body is growing up fast." Mum said with an apologetic look on her face, "However, Alice do you think we need to get measured can't we just buy some sizes off the rack and she can try them on an see what size fits her best" Great so now I am being subjected to buying heaps of bras trying to find out what size I am. I kicked Jacob in the gut, he was trying his hardest to keep his laughter in but failed miserably. "Absolutely not, I will not have my niece wear something off the rack Ew!" Alice shivered at the thought of someone in her family wearing something of the rack.

Great so it was decided much to my objection that we were heading to the mall in my dad Volvo. It was just Alice, Mum and me. Emmet tried to come but I think that was just to embarrass me. We entered the underwear shop. Eww, there was a plastic doll with a lacy red night dress, what was the point in even wearing that. "Mum, can we please just hurry up." I was begging to get out of hear, I could only imagine what Alice would think I needed next. Mum just nodded her head. "Excuse me, we would like to get my niece fitted for her first bra, could you please take some measurement." Alice asked the sales assistant. She had blonde hair and her top looked like you just shoved watermelons down her shirt. "Please follow me to the dressing room." Leading us off to the back of the store. She lead me into a little room while mum waited on the chair, Alice was about to walk in here with me when mum grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back to shake her head. I heard Alice whine a little, but no way in the world was I taking my top off to show her.

I took my top off fast hoping that this would make my time fly by, how embarrassing standing infront of someone who you didn't even know their name half naked. The sales lady was kind she hurried as fast as she could probably sensing my discomfort. After she was done taking measurements and I had my top on she lead me back to the counter. "What colour would you like you bras to be?" She asked me. Before I even opened my mouth Alice had asked for every colour they had with matching underwear. Great.

When we arrived back home two hours and five shopping bags full of my new underwear later we walked in the front door and Emmet was in his usual spot watching football on the tv. "Did you get something to cover your little mozzie bites Ness" Great now the whole family knows that I went to buy a bra. I heard a loud hiss coming from upstairs, it was Rosalie. She appeared at the top of the stairs "Don't you dare think about teasing her Emmet or I swear you won't be seeing my 'Mozzie bites' for a while!" "Oh babe I was only kidding and besides yours aren't mozzie bites their more little watermelons" Emmet had a cheeky grin on his face and winked at Rosalie. She gave him a small smile at the compliment, she couldn't help herself but once someone said she looked good. I heard dad laugh at my comment, he just entered the room and gave my mum a kissed. Or I wish I could find my other half like they have each other. One day there will always be hope. Dad straightened up immediately, he didn't like to think that his little girl was growing up.

Jacob come over to me then and took my bags, "Let me help you with these" he started to walk to the stairs but was stopped by my dad and Rosalie. "Don't you dare think about checking her out in them DOG" Rosalie hissed. My dad must have been on the same wave link as Rosalie, because if looks could kill Jacob would probably be dead. I stood infront of Jacob then and took his hand. "Come on guys do you think I would be ready to flash anyone, I feel uncomfortable with showing a lady I don't even know let alone my best friend. Gosh sometimes I think I am more grown up than you all." I rolled my eyes and headed up stairs with Jacobs hand still in mine. It felt so warm to me, comfortable I could feel little tingling feelings in my fingers. It felt nice. Jacob looked at me, I looked away quickly because I blushed he was looking at me with the strangest expression on his face I had never seen before. Once I packed all my new shopping away and gone down stairs my birthday was coming to a close, Emmet thankfully due to Rosalie hadn't pulled any prank today, I managed to beg my dad to let me go hunting. Mum had helped me convince him that it would be ok to let us go, it was so good having mum like Jacob so much I think if it wasn't for her I would be restricted to visiting hours. We ran out of the house, Jacob ran off to the bushes to phase while I waited. As soon as he came back I took off in a dead sprinted as fast as my legs would allow me to go, I wasn't as fast as my vampire family or Jacob. But faster than any human. I let my vampire senses take over, I could smell five elk drinking by the running stream about two miles from here in a North West direction. I showed Jacob me catching the biggest elk he just did his little wolf laugh and sprinted off in the direction of the elk. I drained two elk and felt full after that, Jacob only had one and was heading off into the bush to phase back. Hmm I wonder what it would be like to see Jacob phase I might have to ask him one day if he could show me. I know I would have to see him naked for him to do that, just the thought of him made me blush. Jacob was back he placed his hand on my red cheek, the tingling feeling was back sinking through my face to my bones. "What is this for" He asked still touching my cheek. I just smiled and played the innocent eyes and shrugged my shoulders. That look that I saw earlier was back in his eyes again, I touched his face and using my gift I asked him what it was, he leaned in towards me so our faces were just inches apart and whispered "It only for you Renesme" he leaned in a bit closer his warm woodsy smell send good shivers down my body, I think he was about to kiss me I wanted him to kiss me "Ness is that really what you want" Oh crap I forgot that I was still touching him.

Chapter Two

I nodded my head slightly to let thim know I wanted this too. His face got closer and closer to mine, my breathing was speeding up I was close to hypervenitlating. After what felt like forever our lips finally met. His lips were soft and warm. Jacob is the first person I have kissed, I was copying his lips moving mine in sync with his. My body was tingling all over I have never felt this before, what was this feeling. Am I in love with my best friend Jacob, No I couldn't be I mean he has always been there for me but nothing more than just a friend. Surely I can't be in love with him this is our first kiss for crying out loud. What does this kiss mean, are we still friends like kissing friends, are we dating. I got so confused I stopped moving my lips, Jacob pulled back to look at my face. "Nessie whats wrong, did I do something I shouldn't have, I'm sorry if I did." Jacob was looking over me checking to make sure everything was fine. So over protective, he was probably in the same line with my dad with things I could and couldn't do. I am suprised he let me have a kiss, I was sure if my dad found out my thoughts he wouldn't let me kiss anyone for another fifty years.

I touched Jacobs arm appoligizing, showing him that I wanted to go home now. I took off fast in the direction where our scents were the strongest leading us back to the house. We arrived back at the house in no time, Jacob had phased back and was able to keep up with me. I ran through the door wished everyone a quick goodnight kissed mum and dad on the cheek and went to bed. I tried my hardest not to think about anything oterwise dad would know what happened and I was fearful for my best friends life. But what feelings am I having for him, is it a crush or love? I swear I heard dad curse from down stairs but I only managed to get some of his sentence "Great now I have to do round two of teenage hormones, wonderful...." What the hell was all that meant to mean, teenage hormones, I don't have teenage hormones. I slowly fell asleep that night thinking of Jacob and our relationship.

Mmm, sleep in I love it when Alice doesn't come screaming through the door getting me up so that she could change me. Damn it I spoke to soon. "NESSIE wakey wakey sleepy head time to get up. I have already chosen the most perfect outfit for you, it's waiting for you in the bathroom. Oh my gosh Bella, Carlisle" Alice sounded worried what was all this about. I sat up in my bed, it was wet, why in the hell was it wet. I looked down to my hips, WHAT I was bleeding. "What happend why I am bleeding MUM!!!" I didn't dare move further, why was I bleeding I have never bleed before in my life. My whole entire family including Jacob had entered the room then. "Ness, do you mind if I have a look?" Carlisle ask me, he was actually asking me I am sitting on the friken bed bleeding. I was so embarressed everyone was here. "What is wrong with me." Mum came over to rub me on my back. "I would just like to examine you first before I make my theory." Carlisle came over and lifted the sheet "Oh I see um gentlemen I think we should leave the room, Bella do you mind explaining to Renesme what happens to teenage girls once a month." Carlisle didn't look worried anymore. "Oh ah sure is that was this is?" Mum questioned him. "Yes I believe so, but maybe first Renesme should get herself cleaned up in the bathroom, Alice and Rosalie do you mind going to the local store and buying some products?" Products what were the products, Daddy I am confused what is happening to me. "Nessie dear this will all be ok go and take a shower and Mum will explain this to you shortly." Dad was trying to reasure me. Mum got my dressing gown and lead me to the bathroom, while Esme stripped my bed and Alice and Rosalie left for the store. The guys just went down stairs.

After I was cleaned up and Mum gave me a pad that Carlisle had given her to help trap the bleeding. I was waiting on the couch for mum to explain it to me. The guys left the house thank god I didn't want to have to face anyone. "Sweety come here" Mum had her arms open for me to snuggle into. I touched her and asked her in my thoughts what was going on, I was confused. "Nessie, every human teenager gets this every month, it quiet common this must be your human side coming out of you." I still don't understand, I thought to her. "It's called a period, it happens every month, it's where your body is meant to release an egg from your ovaries and if the egg hasn't been fertalise is exits your body by bleeding." "So, this is going to happen to me every single month?" Great just what I needed. Alice and Rosalie came through the front door with bags full the 'products' that Carlisle had asked for. "Sorry Bella, I could get Alice to stop, she brought one of everything thing they had." Rosalie placed the items on the table. Tampons and Pads. Mum I thought, is this to help the bleeding? She nodded her head. How do I use this I thought to her. "The pads you just place ontop of your underwear, like the one you have now, and these well there is a little diagram inside that would explain to you um how to insert them." Mum looked a little embarressed to explain the tampons. I opened the box looked at the diagram and blushed. "Don't worry Nessie, it's natural all the girls use them" Rosalie was trying to comfort me in my embarrasing position. I just nodded my head. "I will take these and put them into your bathroom" Alice grabbed all the tampons and pads and headed for the bathroom.

The guys arrived home that afternoon, dad kissed me on the cheek after he left to find mum. "Renesme , can I please speak to you in private" Jacob came into the house. I nodded and followed him out to the forrest walking away for vampire sensitive hearing and my dads mind reading. "Ness, I am sorry about last night, I thought you wanted to kiss me I am sorry, I just got ahead of my own feelings" What he was sorry about last night, I asked him to kiss me not the other way around, what were his feelings. "Jacob, I wanted you to kiss me, and to be honest with myself, please I want this friendship more than anything but Jacob I don't know what I feel, I feel like I want more but.."He cut me off pushing his lips to my mine, we lifted off where I ran away from yesterday. Our lips moving together, he parted his lips pressing his tounge againt mine, I opened them to let his tounge in. Our tounges were massaging against each others. The tingling feeling was raging through my entire body, "I wrapped my hands around the his neck, he pulled me closer to him, our bodies were completely touching. Jacob pulled away first I pouted, I wasn't finish yet. "Nessie WOW, that was just WOW. But I think we should get back before your Dad sends out the hunting party." "Yeah your probably right" I reached up on my tippy toes to give him one last short sweet kiss. We were walking back slowly hand in hand. "Jacob, I think we should try and hide this just in case, I don't know how my dad will react." He nodded in agreement. We let our hands go as the house was coming into our view. "I tell you what, I will race you back, On your marks get set...." TO late I was off running as fast as I could. "Hey your such a cheater" I heard him call after me. "I win I win haha" I walked through the front door, Emmet being in his usual spot on the couch watching football, Dad and mum were by the piano. "I'm going to go to bed now, I will see you in the morning, night mum and dad, jacob" They all said goodnight. I was walking up the stairs when I heard Emmet call after me "Don't stain the sheets shorty" dad let a growl rip from his throat and I heard the thud Emmet made when he smashed into the floor. Thanks Dad I thought.

Chapter Three

I awoke the next morning in the best mood, I had dreamt about Jacob all through the night. In my dream we went back to Forks to live my whole family and Jacob was able to rejoin his pack with the other wolves, and my parents let me go to high school. But it was only a dream no way would we be able to move back to Forks too soon because everyone would notice that we weren't aging and two there wasn't a chance in hell my dad would let me go to school. He had trouble with me hanging around Jacob let alone all human kids whose blood would be appealing to me and according to Alice he didn't want to have to kill every guy that had indecent thoughts about me.

I got dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast. "What would you like me to make you today Ness" Mum kissed me good morning and went to stand behind the breakfast bar. "I don't think I want human food this morning, I would like to hunt please?" I only had human food when my body craved it otherwise I was like any normal vampire, I liked to hunt. It was kind of a sport for me because it was the only time I was allowed to go nuts. I had hunted with Emmet once before and let's just say dad banned that the moment mum had told him that I went hunting with Emmet. Emmet isn't like everyone else, we all just hunt, kill and drink. Emmet however hunts, taunts and irritates his prey and then drinks. It was actually quiet disturbing. "Sure Ness, I can come with you if you like, but I hunted last night so I probably won't drink." Mums eyes were noticeable gilder. "No that's ok, I might ask Jacob if he wants to come with me." I could spend some time with Jacob, ALONE time with him. I heard a groan from the lounge room, crap dad heard my thoughts. "Renesme I want you to be back in two hours and take your cell phone please." Dad came into the room handing me my phone. "Ok, I can do that, Jacob lets go hunting." I didn't shout out to him because I knew that he would hear me anyway. "Great, I was just trying to think of something to do."

Jacob led the way to the door I waved goodbye to my parents and then took off towards the forest. Jacob phased as soon as we hit the forest and we took off in a dead sprint heading in a south direction away from the house. We ran about five miles, far enough away from everyone. Jacob came to a stop and ran off into the bushes to phase. I must remember to ask him if he could phase in front of my, before I had finished that thought his lips were on mine. I don't think I will ever get use to the tingling feeling it let through my body. Just then my cell rang, I wonder who would be calling me hunting, and we never call anyone while they are hunting unless it is an emergency. I broke apart from Jacob getting worried that something might be wrong. I tried to say hello but it got stuck in my throat. "Renesme, its dad just making sure that everything is ok?" "Dad I am fine I thought something was wrong you had me all worried." HE had me for a second there. "Oh, well sorry about that I was just making sure that everything was ok, you seemed a little weird before you left this morning" Hmm, did I, I didn't think I did anything out of the ordinary. "Nope dad everything is fine, I have to go we just spotted some elk nearby ok Love you bye dad" I had to tell a little white lie I just wanted to get off the phone and lift of where I had stopped. Our lips met again this time I begged him to let my tongue in, he opened his lips to let it enter our tongues were slowly massaging each other's and then growing in a faster rhythm. Ring Ring. Or crap why does my phone rings at the worst time possible. "Hello "I answered irritated if this was just another crappy call from dad he is going to get a piece of my mind when I get home. "Hey Jessie, it's Alice just wondering if you would like to go shopping sometime today I am dying to buy this seasons Gucci bag it's just so fab" Alice was in shopping mode talking to fast that I barely managed to hear anything "and then we can go get our nails done too and..." "Alice hold up, first I am busy hunting at the moment, second I can't understand a thing that you are saying to me" I was irritated she could have just waited until I got home to ask me, mum and dad knew that I went hunting. "Oh um sorry Ness I guess I will see you at home then" The line went dead. Something was up why were they calling me when they knew that I was out hunting.

"Come on Ness, we probably should hunt something your dad will be able to tell." Jacob was right we did need to hunt I was getting a slight burning in the back of my throat. I let my senses take over closing my eyes and letting my hearing and smell wander throughout the forest. There were five elk in a small clearing about one mile from here in a south west direction. Five of them. I took off to find them, I heard Jacob run off and phased. I had drained two when Jacob was finished with his one. He didn't like to hunt as much as us still preferring human food. I walked over to him while he was cleaning his muzzle. I loved touching his fur it was soft nice to cuddle up to, he seemed to enjoy my touch leaning into my hand as it ran along his side. He walked off into the bush to phase back I walked after him but he was too quick already heading out in his human form with his arms wide open inviting me in. We were just about to press our lips together when what do you know my cell rings.

Grrr that's it "WHAT DO YOU WANT I AM HUNTING" I shouted into the receiver. "Don't you dare use that tone with me young lady" It was Dad and I had just pissed him off. "It's has been two and a half hours since you left I gave you a curfew of two hours Renesme." "Oh uh sorry I didn't realise we had been gone for so long um we are on our way back now." I grabbed Jacobs's hand pulling him back towards the direction of the house. "Good so then I should see you very shortly." "Yes dad, I will be there in five minutes.' I hang up the phone and started running. "We are half an hour late Jacob I am in big trouble to, hide all you thoughts except the hunting the elk bit but make it look like we hunted more than what we did." I could do that right another little white lie I mean otherwise I would never be able to hunt with Jacob by myself again. Jacob just nodded in response, screwing up his face a little probably trying to think of something boring to think about in front of dad.

WE made it back home in no time Dad was waiting for me on the front porch, great I must be in trouble. "You sure are Renesme, do you know what I have been going through the last half an hour, you have never been late a single time in your entire existence and now you are half an hour late do you even know the thoughts that were going through my head." I'm sorry I really am I just lost track of the time, I thought my answer to him. "Come on Eddie boy let the poor girl and the dog come inside" Emmet yelled from inside the house. I felt a wave of calm wash over us, crap dad must be pissed if Jasper was using his talent. "Have fun Shorty" Emmet threw the couch cushion at my face I ducked just in time to see it hit Jacob flat in the face lucky it was a cushion. "Yeah I would have had fun if everyone stopped calling me and actually let me hunt." I was looking a dad and thought you did that on purpose I know you did. His lips brought up into a little smile. "Well don't be mad at me for being late then if you hadn't kept calling I would have been able to hunt and then return home but I kept getting interrupted every time." I was a little peeved because he got all angry at me before and it was because he was doing check calls. I hate it when they are so over protective of me.

Later that night after dinner. I was having a shower and notice my period had stopped, I thought I got it for five days and not one. "Mum can you please come here." I yelled out even though it was unnecessary I could have whispered and if she was around the house she would have heard me. One of a benefit and also a downside of living with a house full of vampires. "Yes sweetie" She came into the bathroom. "Mum my period has finished, I thought that you said it was going to last for like five days." Mum looked as confused as I had felt. "Get dressed and we will go and speak to Carlisle" And she left the bathroom.

Carlisle simply said that it could be because I am partially vampire that it won't be like a normal teenage human girls. But he did say that unfortunately I may not be able to carry children if this was the case firstly because my period were the same as a human girl except in the length they were, but he didn't know if my eggs were fertile and he also didn't think my skin would adjust to my growing womb. Not like I care because I was only five years old for crying out loud, why on earth would I be thinking of having a baby. Rosalie was the only one that said that it sucked because she wanted another baby hanging around the house in a few years, dad just growled at her. I think he wanted it to be a very long time until I even had my first kiss. Oh well too bad he was in the dark about that in fact I have had several kisses since my first kiss. "RENESME CARLIE CULLEN WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY"

Chapter Four

Part 1. Renesme's pov

Crap I forgot, crap. I tried to hide behind Emmet but dad grabbed my arm first. "I don't think so Renesme, what did you just say in your head." He was pissed, I'd probably be grounded for forever. "I um said that you wouldn't let me um have my first um kiss for another fifty years at least and um that I shouldn't um be too worried about um not being able to um have babies." I kept choking on my own words since when has um become my most used word. I don't think I have ever been this scared or nervous. "What about the other part?"You already know I thought. "I had my first kiss with Jacob already dad. Please dad don't hurt him it was my idea I asked him to."

"JACOB BLACK I WANT TO SEE YOU NOW IN THE FORREST, EM AND JAZ YOU BETTER COME TO RESTRAIN ME INCASE IT GETS OUT OF HAND" He stormed off outside heading towards the forest. "Ew, Ness you kissed a wet stinky mutt, you could have at least gone for maybe like someone that didn't smell like a dog, like let's say Orlando Bloom, David Beckham just to name a couple." Rosalie being Rosalie. She hated Jake anyway and anyone that didn't like her wasn't worth dating anyway.

"Rose, please stop giving my daughter options for kissing, she can kiss a stinky mutt if she wants to but I frankly don't want my five year old kissing anyone other than her mother and father. Renesme what were you thinking, you probably almost gave your father a heart attack not literally speaking."

"Mum, just because I have only had five birthdays doesn't mean my mind and body is five. I mean I get my period for crying out loud. Please tell me what five year old gets there period?" She rolled her eyes, she knew I had a point.

"Well, be that as it may, you still have to be able to get out of your dad sight now before he lets another boy near you." Grr she was smirking at me but I knew she was right.

It had been about an hour, my dad and the rest still weren't back. My had to hold me still on the couch because I have tried numerous times to escape to the forest to see what was happening, but she thought that it would just make it worse.

Finally two and a half hours later they came back. I was checking everyone over especially Jacob to see if dad had done anything to him. Nope not a scratch.

Jacob was walking over to sit next to me and my mum on the couch when dad stepped in front of him and pointed to the lazy boy. Real mature dad. I thought sarcastically. "Bella and Renesme let got back to the cottage please." Dad took mums hand and was walking to the back door. Why should I go my room is here? I thought to my dad. "Renesme you are coming back to the cottage now with your mother and I. Don't make me walk back there and pick you up because so help me I will" His voice was slightly raised at me. I got off the couch and stomped the whole way to the cottage.

I still had a bedroom set up in the cottage so I guess it won't be so bad, but I am not sleeping here if they are doing IT, I shivered at the thought in the next room what they would be doing tonight.

"Renesme I need to speak to you please in the lounge room. Now" Dad called out. Great here were go, why don't they just send me off to the nunnery, I am sure that I can put up with what little human food I eat for the rest of my life and I am sure I can beg for forgiveness for having a kiss.

"Don't be so stupid, I want to talk to you because we are going to be sending you to high school" My jaw almost hit the ground, what sending me to high school. "Yes your mother and I feel that your growing has almost stopped and it is now time that you go to school, we of course will be attending with you."

Wonderful I get to go to school with my parents NOT!

Part 2

"What brought all of this on? I mean I want to go to school but why now?" Something was up, his face was too composed.

"Well I have spoken to Carlisle before and we think that your growing is slowing and that it is time that you start learning how to act around humans." Yep something was definitely up.

"I am not planning anything Renesme so stop thinking that I am." Get out of my head then, I thought.

"If I could get out I would."

"Stop having private conversations, I would like to know what is going one too." Mum was shitty she hated it when we talked like that.

Dad walked over to mum and wrapped his arms around her waist, I turned my head parents aren't meant to be like that in front of their child yuck. "Our darling daughter thinks that I am up to something because I am sending her to high school."

He must be kissing her because I swear I could hear them kiss. I have to be excused I thought. I think I have a vomit taste in my mouth.

I quickly walked into my room. Turned my music player on loud, I had to clear my head get that out parents don't kiss I shivered violently almost falling over. I picked up one of my favourite books trying to read to clear my head.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the next morning I was now in my bed, my book was on my bedside table and my music player was off. Mum must be cooking some eggs and bacon for breakfast because the sweet oily scent was drawing me towards the little kitchen then had Esme add when they found out I ate human food as well.

I got changed quickly before I walked out into the kitchen. I almost fell over it wasn't mum cooking me breakfast it was EMMETT. What in the hell. "What are you doing here and why the hell are you cooking me breakfast." I came out a bit more rudely than I thought.

"Well good morning to you too, I am cooking you breakfast because your mum asked me too, I am babysitting you and I wouldn't think you would like to know where your parents are." His grin on his face told me he was going to tell me sooner or later. "Well actually yes I might, you parents went out so they could have sex and not bother you because apparently you have a problem with your parents having sex and well sorry to tell you Shorty but your parents are going to have sex every day for the rest of their existence." Asshole. I ran to the toilet quickly I thought I was going to be sick, I felt sick. I needed to be sick.

"Breakfast is Ready Shorty" Emmett yelled from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen "I don't think I will be able to eat for the rest of my existence thanks to you" I sat down at the counter still clutching my stomach.

"Oh come on I am sure you will be doing it yourself soon Shorty, no probably not. I don't think your dad is going to be leaving you alone any time soon.

Part 3

Edward POV The talk in the forest

I stormed off to the forest. I was going to tear that dog limb from limb. I saw red I was so pissed Jaspers attempt to calm me had failed severely. The little son of a bitch tried to steal my wife and tortured my in doing so. And now the mutt is trying to get into my daughters pants. Well probably not yet but I don't want my daughter kissing a mutt that wanted to do dirty things once upon a time with my wife.

I got far enough away from the house that Renesme wouldn't hear me. I turned around and I was in the stinking mutts face. "Edward man calm done, you don't want to do anything too rash." Jasper was still trying to hit me with his calming effect. Not happening right now I thought.

"If you so much as hurt my daughter in anyway mutt so help me I will kill you and laugh while doing so. You will not touch my daughter. Got it DOG" I'm sorry but I can't help the way I feel. His thoughts were pleading with me.

Like that is going to help dog. Hmm maybe if I keep Renesme so busy that I will be able to keep them apart. What about sending her to school, then sending her to further tutoring or sports, she could do indoor swimming or something get her tired enough just like I did to Bella on our honeymoon. Yes that could work

"Look I know you can't dog but I don't give a shit try starting now. You will not touch my daughter in anyway unless she holds your hand because she is nervous but other than that. That will be it!"

"Fine but what if she comes onto me like last time"

Oh that son of a bitch. I slammed into him and had him pinned up against the tree. Sorry I am just asking what to do in that situation man. My arm was pressed up against his neck. Jasper was trying his hardest to calm me. Emmett pulled me of Jacob.

"Come one man, calm done Ness and Bella will crack a fit if you lay a scratch on him" Emmett to was pleading with me too.

"She is five years old, I am her dad you don't know what it is like" My baby girl she was only born five little years ago, I pulled her from the love of my life body. He wanted to kill her, and then he imprints on my baby.

"Edward man, I want to marry her. I will protect her like you. I will never hurt her. I will give her everything she needs and wants. I will support her through everything." I knew he spoke the truth, it was there in his thoughts and he couldn't lie with them.

"Look Jacob, I understand and if my daughter does marry one day I would maybe slightly be happy with it being you. But I am not ready for my daughter to be in love or even have a crush, I need to speak to Carlisle I have to ask him something." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and hit the speed dial. "Carlisle can you please join us, we are west out the house about ten miles." He said he will be here in five minutes.

We waited for his scent to hit us and he knew he was almost here. Son, what can I do to help. He thought entering the clearing that we were stranding in.

"Carlisle, how long until Renesme's growth has stopped." It should stop in the next two years, but it is slowly and the human eye wouldn't be able to notice. He shared with me his thoughts and all his memories of him measuring Ness and he was right it had slowed. Maybe my plan would work.

"Carlisle, I think it is time we send Renesme to school." Do you think that is wise? I know they won't be able to tell with her growth but what about her thirst we haven't tested it out.

"I know, I think she will be ok and we will all be there with her" I am sure they won't mind, Jasper knew by my mood that I was up to something I very subtly shook my head.

Oh man, school again that sucks Oh well wherever Jessie is I will be. Were Jacobs thoughts it slightly irritated.

Yeah man, another year of hot chicks. I could plan some many prank. Yeah boy. Were Emmett thoughts, typical.

"I will call the local school, when I get back to house, you can make the story up" I nodded towards Carlisle.

"Well while we are out here we may as well hunt, now I am warning you one last time Jacob, you will not touch my daughter in that way." He understood.

Chapter 5

(Back to Renesmes pov)

Emmett had been right, operation annoy the crap out of Renesme was working. I had not spent one second alone apart from when I was asleep at night, even then I think my dad waited outside my door, he still hadn't let me move back to the main house. When I woke up in the morning someone was there always making breakfast for me because my parents needed the alone time, ew. Emmett took pleasure in making me breakfast, he loved teasing me that my parents still did it. This morning his teasing was worse.

"Hey Shorty, how did you sleep" Flipping a hot pancake onto my plate and pouring more mixture into the pan.

"Wonderful Em, dad was guarding my door in case some boy decides to get into my bed, and other than that nothing out of the ordinary apart from sleep. You" I couldn't help but be a little sarcastic.

"Well after I did IT with Rose, I came here to make you breakfast" He was wagging his eyebrows up and down. OMG I didn't know what was worse knowing my parents do it or knowing what exactly Emmett and Rose did when they did it. I got that familiar vomit taste in my mouth whenever Emmett served me breakfast.

"You sure do know how to ruin someone's appetite don't you." I threw my food into the bin. "Anyway I am not hungry for human food, let's go hunt."

Emmett put the dishes in the sink and followed me out to the door and heading towards the forest. "I want some big game today Emmett no elk will soothe my thirst." I let my senses take over mountain lion about five or so miles from here, I took over in my hunting crouch stalking my prey.

I was half way to my prey I was running through the forest dodging the trees and boulders that got in my way. I was entering a very tiny clearing when I came to a halt, Emmett slammed into me. I didn't move over in the far corner were my parents, naked and very much together.

I let out a piercing scream and ran back in the direction that I had just come from, I was screaming at the top of my lungs, that it was difficult for me to get my breath back. I ran straight up to the main house, not bothering to open the door I ran straight through it and up to Jasper who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Knock me out Jaz, please please please just do it I want to be unconscious for at least the rest of my life. Please." I was holding his hand in front of him begging as if I was begging for my life.

I just caught my parents doing it. I vomited in my mouth small enough that I just swallowed it back down leaving the most revolting taste in my mouth.

"Why Renesme, what happened" He looked confused obviously feeling my mood. I didn't know what emotion I was feeling, I think I am numb.

"Dude, she just saw Edward and Bella, naked and completely having sex like a real life porno. And he bloody thought Jacob was bad trying to kiss her yet he was having a real life porno scene out in the open forest and his daughter stumbles upon them. Man I would want to be knocked out too." Emmett what can I say.

"Please Jaz" I am begging if he doesn't do this then I will try get Carlisle to sedate me, I will cut through my own skin to get the injection in.

"Lay down on the couch." I obeyed Jasper and put my head on the cushion. I felt a wave of soothing blackness was over me and that was it. I was out like a light.e dHE

Chapter 6

I'm not sure how long I had been out for but I could hear muffled voices.

"I am going go school where ever Nessie goes and you can't stop me" Jacob sounded irritated.

"Jake I don't thinks it's a good idea to bring this up just yet." Carlisle was trying to make peace.

"We will talk later her thoughts are becoming clear , she is waking" Dad slightly knocked on the door and my entire family entered.

A wave of calmness and peace washed over me Jasper must be tasting the mood of the room. Mum came to sit next to me on the bed. I shivered slightly remembering why I was here.

"How long have I been out for."

"Two days sweety, we are so sorry we never meant for you.."Mum was cut off but Emmett.

"to watch your parents make a porno." WHACK! Dads fist connected to Emmett's face, I'm surprised it didn't break.

"Please never talk about that to me, infront of me ANYONE!" I was eyeing Emmett

"Agreed, that's just disgusting, it's bad enough hearing Blondie and Emmett let alone seeing your own parents" A shiver ran through Jakes body.

I let out a loud coughing noise. I had eaten so nothing would come out.

"So, I heard you talking about school. When do we start?" I was still sure my father was up to something, he shook his head in denial. Carlisle answered.

"Tomorrow, actually we awoke you today to get you prepared, I am not sure how you will do around other humans so we need you to go out hunting today. Just as a precaution."

"Ok, but I'm going hunting with Jake. You to have to stay here because I don't think I can ever see you in the forest again." Pointing to my parents I shivered. Dad hadn't protested yet so I took Jakes hand and was heading for the door.

"Hold it."

Great here we go. What dad.

"Emmett is to come with you, I want you to be back in a couple hours we need to get our story straight for tomorrow." I rolled my eyes at my father, hunting with Emmett. I am surprised you allow me to, oh wait I forgot I needed to be guarded 24/7.

We headed out to the forest, Jacob took off to phase. I let my vampire sense take over I smelt a herd of deer not too far from here. I took two down and felt full. Emmett wasn't happy with my choice and begged me to let him find a bear. I followed him off in a north direction with Jake running at my side, he wasn't hunting just here to let go and be carefree.

Once I had finished with my kill, Jake phased back to his human form. We watched Emmett hunt his bear. What felt like a long time Emmett finally killed his prey. We slowly headed back to the house.

Emmett was obviously bored because he felt the need to trip me about every fifth step I took. Jacob kept helping me get up. Each time I would punch Emmett.

"Oh come on Shorty, if it wasn't for me you and your little guide dog here wouldn't be out here together. I wouldn't want your parents thinking you were making a porno, or though I could be an experience director" I smacked Emmett one causing him to fall over.

"That's it Shorty" Emmett got up and was chasing me. I manage to get away Jacob must have ran off to phase but be caught up to me pulling on my arm to fallow him. I did. He led us off deeper into the forest. We got to a little cave and entered.

My eyes adjusted to the site, it didn't look like anyone or anything had been in here for a long time. Jacob put his nose to my chest and walked outside to the bushes to phase.

I sat down in the middle of the floor waiting for Jake to come back. He entered the cave and met me on the floor sitting in front of me. I felt that electric feeling that I had when he first kissed me. I leant in towards Jake slowly letting him know my intentions. He must have caught onto what I was doing because he met me half way. His soft lips touched mine. I pulled on his bottom lip tracing my tongue begging him to let me enter, he slowly parted his lips allowing entry. Our tongues massaged each others. The feeling of our tongues together was indescribable my body was begging for more, warm heat washed over me from his body it felt like it went bone deep. I put my hands in his hair closing my fists around his hair pulling him closer to me. He grabbed my hips pulling me onto him.

Sitting there on the floor in the cave, I didn't think this could get any better I needed to feel all of him. I put my hands under his shirt feeling the lines his muscles made across him stomach.

I froze, I could sense another vampire present.

Chapter 7

Oh crap we've been caught. I broke away from Jacob and giving some space between us.

"Like I didn't know what you were doing. Your lucky your father was far enough away from me, when I had my fuzzy vision of you about to do something that would get Jacob KILLED, Emmett end up with his head ripped off and your parents into a serious fight." Alice came storming into the cave grabbing me by my arm and dragging me out of the cave into the small clearing.

"Looks like someone's got a pash rash" Emmett teasing me from the tree above where we stood.

"Shut up Emmett. What the hell do you think you were doing" Even though Alice had her hands on her hips and her angry face on, I still couldn't help but marvel in her beauty.

"I...I..I don't know"

"Well be thankful that I am the one that found you and not your father. What the hell do you have to say for yourself Jacob, you of all people should know how far Edwards buttons can really be pushed."

"I can't help the way that I feel, I'm only human with raging hormones too"

"Actually technically your a half human half dog mate, maybe your on heat" Emmett still trying to lighten the mood.

"Alice please don't tell dad, I can't stand fighting and he is already standing outside my room at night and having someone follow me around all the time. Pretty please I will do anything to make it up to you, please" I begged her a little,

"Anything" A grinned spread across her face, crap what have I just gotten myself into.

"Yes Alice anything" I sighed, this couldn't be that bad.

"I get to dress you every single day for a year without you protesting anything that I tell you to wear and I get to buy you all the new clothes that I want and you can't complain about them you have to wear them" Yep this definitely got worse.

"Fine whatever you say Alice" Jacob owed me I just saved his life.

Later that night after coming back into the lounge room. The family went over our cover story that we would tell the public. We were obviously were the adopted children of Dr Carlisle Cullen and Esme. Rosalie and Jasper were twins and were Esme's sisters children who died in a car accident when they were still only babies. Emmett, Bella, Alice Edward and I were all adopted when we were about thirteen from an orphanage closing down, and Esme couldn't let us be separated so she adopted us all and Jacob was the son of a good friend of Carlisle who had recently passed away, so they adopted him aswell.

That was going to be a mouthful to remember. I just hope I don't slip up by calling mum and dad instead of Bella and Edward.

Carlisle managed to get the school to send all of our schedules home so we wouldn't cause problems on a Monday morning filling the front office.

I had every single class with my parents except for one a class called Outdoor Education. Dad explained that this class was camping, fishing, rock climbing things like that. I luckily had Jacob in this class. He was in every single one of my classes. Carlisle swore that he didn't make that happen. I secretly think he did, so did dad because he was nodding his head when I thought this. Mum, Dad, Alice Jacob and I were posing as juniors and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were seniors.

I said goodnight to my family before heading off to bed, not without the sly comments from Emmett.

"Come and give me a kiss goodnight Pashy come on" I just rolled my eyes and walked away with a smirk when I heard Rosalie smack him over the head.

I woke up early the next morning to my alarm reading 6:20am. What why in the hell. Before I even got the question out in my head Alice came barging through my door.

"Get up Nessie, it's time to get ready" What I didn't need to be up for at least another hour school wasn't starting until eight.

"You need to have a shower, and then I was thinking about giving you a manicure and pedicure. Then I need to do your make up. I have chosen the most perfect outfit for you." I barely heard what Alice was saying, she was talking to fast even for my vampire hearing to keep up.

I just nodded and trotted off towards the bathroom.

An hour later and several vampire tantrums later from Alice and my dad, I finally arrived at school. I wasn't aloud to wear the low plunging neck line top that Alice picked out for me to wear. I was now wear my skinny jeans, a light pink tank top and ballet flats.

The school day was a breeze, I already knew all the material because my family had already taught me. I could even have my fantasy day dreams because dad was sitting right behind me and every time I would let my mind wonder I could hear his growl building up. Biology finally ended and my next class was Outdoor Education. Dad gave Jacob a look that brought the phrase 'If looks could kill' Jacob would have been dead.

"Good morning, I'm Mr Lillywhite I will be your teacher you must be Renesme Cullen and Jacob Black yes, please go take a seat at the back of class"

Even though we were sitting at the back of the class room everyone still managed to get a good look at us.

"As I was saying class, because it is start of the term we will be going on a camp overnight next week. I will need you to get permission slips, and I will give you a list of items that you will need to bring. Ms Ralston will be joining us on the trip as well"

Once class had finished and we got our permission slips we headed off to the cafeteria for lunch. Dad was in a foul mood, I wonder what that was all about. My entire family was seated at a table on the far side, we got a tray of food an headed over.

"How is your day so far Ness" Mum a gripping dads hand.

"Yeah well it's pretty boring, everyone is to scarred to talk to us oh and I have an outdoor ed camp next week."

"No you are not going on that camp" His fists were clenched and his jaw was tight.

"Why not dad, there is going to be teachers there"

"What and you think a teacher will be able to hear a half vampire and a shape shifter move around yeah right"

"Edward, we will talk about think when we get home, this is neither the time nor the place to have this discussion." Mum was still trying her best efforts to sooth him, it was working just a little.

Finally the last bell rang of the day, I headed off to the car park to meet the rest of my family.

Jaspers eyes were slightly darker he must be having trouble being around humans, it still affected him the most. Rosalie absolutely loved the attention and the wolf whistles she was getting as she walked over to the car. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were taking the jeep home, while, mum, Jacob, myself were driving with dad in his Volvo.

When we arrived home, Carlisle was still at the hospital working, Esme was drawing up some new designs. I was waiting now for dad to start lashing out, any minute now I knew this because I could see Jaspers discomfort.

"She is not going on that camp and this is final" Dad was arguing with mum which was unusual.

"Why don't you just have some trust in them. She needs to go out and do this, do you plan on standing outside her room every night for the rest of your existence"

"No but.."

"But nothing, she is going on the camp and that is final"


End file.
